The present invention relates to a snow sliding equipment such as a ski, monoski, snow board, or the like. It concerns more particularly an improvement relative to a sliding board comprising a support base and a complementary element intended for receiving the retention binding of the user's boot.
Over the past few years, the practice of sliding as a sports activity has become more and more adapted and developed with the practitioners of said sport making every increasing demands with respect to product quality. This is the case, for example, with respect to the sport of sliding on snow.
Numerous models of snow sliding boards are already known, and specifically ski models which comprise a beam of elongated shape, whose front extremity is raised to form the spatula, while the lower surface comprises a sliding sole bordered by metal edges.
In spite of efforts developed by the equipment builders to satisfy their clientele, to this day, there does not exist a ski which fully combines user comfort and satisfactory performance on the ski slopes, regardless of type of terrain, and regardless of type of user. Certain tentative endeavors have been made, such as for example the constructions disclosed in French Patents 2 670 392 and 2 675 391. However in order to satisfy the diversity imposed by the market, each equipment builder proposes a sizeable number of models, each of which presents its own characteristics. This requires the manufacturer to handle a significant number of models, which reduces production series and adds significantly to the fabrication costs. Applicant, with its ski disclosed by French Patent No. 2 726 193 has already proposed a ski construction according to which a body is provided on which a foot plate is fixed, and different foot plates can correspond to one body. However, in spite of enormous progress afforded by said constructions, there exists the realization that improvements are still possible.